1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin connector, and particularly to a thin connector which is assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB) for communicating with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and which shields from interference and firmly mates with a mating connector.
2. Related Art
A connector, which is assembled on a mainboard for communicating with LCD, is always required to transfer numerous data. Correspondingly, such a connector has a number of conductive terminals thereon. The connector often has small size, so the conductive terminals are mounted closely. The connector usually has a metal shell around an insulative housing for avoiding external interference thereby assuring transmission quality.
However, conductive terminals mounted closely tend to produce cross talking, resulting unreliable signal transmission. Additionally, the LCD needs to be opened or closed frequently, so the connector is apt to disengage from a mating connector, making signal transmission halting.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a thin connector having good shielding performance and reliably mating with a mating connector.
The thin connector of the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing, a shell shielding the insulative housing and the conductive terminals, and a metal plate sandwiched between the conductive terminals and the insulative housing. Assembling arms upwardly extend from opposite side edges of the metal plate. Each assembling arm has a rear tab for locking with fastening portions of the insulative housing. Each assembling arm defines a retaining hole at a bottom edge thereof for locking with a mating connector.
A plurality of locking tails rearwardly extends from a rear edge of the metal plate for locking with the insulative housing. Grounding arms extend from a rear of the metal plate and adjacent to the assembling arms and form soldering tails for surface soldering on a grounding circuit of a mainboard.